


【瞳耀】桃色警视厅01

by shark_pond



Series: 【瞳耀】桃色警视厅 [1]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 三厂GV世界的爱思吸哎。双性猫猫。魔改剧情。里番。





	【瞳耀】桃色警视厅01

展耀接到包sir电话时候毛都炸了，然而还不等他提出反对意见，包sir就挂断了电话。  
“白羽瞳要搬过来跟我一起住？！”一分钟之前，他是这么质问的。  
包sir的回答简单明了：“你们两个青梅竹马，正好他搬去你家也方便一起上下班嘛。你不用担心，他绝对不会给你造成困扰的。”  
展耀放下手机，腹诽道：根本不是这个原因！  
包sir说白羽瞳已经出发在路上，遇到通勤时间，可能还要三十分钟才到。他环顾四周，警员宿舍面积不小，虽然两个卧室都不大，可在寸土寸金的香港，已经是很多工薪阶层想都不敢想的尺寸。  
但是对于展耀来说，此时这间差不多一百平米的公寓还是小了一点。  
至少，还缺少一个大储藏间，用来放置他的那些小玩具。他就不该把原本在洗手间隔壁的小储藏空间打通，装上浴缸！  
展耀手忙脚乱地将零散落在卧室和浴室的“玩具”收进乐扣盒，塞到衣橱和鞋柜。以他对白羽瞳的了解，只要自己说那是私人物品，他就不会随意翻动。  
“该死……”展耀咒骂自己，他昨天刚在浴缸里玩了好半天，当然是想着白羽瞳。  
展耀不知道从何时开始，对自己的青梅竹马有了龌龊的心思。也许是他的身体开始发育，而又发现自己与别人不同开始，也许是童年某一天，两人一起午休，白羽瞳翻身无意识抱住他开始。  
当展耀明白自己在想什么，他几乎是狼狈地逃离了安逸舒适的生活环境，到国外去研修心理学，试图用看不到头的课业和永无止境的DDL麻痹自己。这确实很有用，他可以正常地谈论起“那位在香港的朋友”，没人能看得出他对白羽瞳的痴迷，就算是他身边同样精通心理学的同学和老师。  
展耀差点儿就骗过自己，要是他没回国的话。  
看到白羽瞳的瞬间，展耀就知道这些年的努力白费了。一开始他只是想着白羽瞳自慰，后来他想着白羽瞳的手指——长期握枪的手指上有一层茧子，磨着自己的皮肤……  
再后来，他实在无可忍耐，却又不能任由感情流泻，只好通过网络匿名订购情趣玩具，用那些东西亵玩自己，假装那是白羽瞳。  
——现在好了，白羽瞳要来跟他一起住！  
展耀觉得心理学博士也有没法调解情绪的时候，他看着刚收好的两箱，本以为已经结束，却在枕头旁边发现了三个跳蛋和一板颗粒安全套。  
而他刚才已经从窗户看到白羽瞳的车往车库方向去了！  
实在找不到可以放的地方，展耀只好把这几样东西丢进收纳箱，往床下一塞。  
白羽瞳不会发现的。  
展耀整理床单，心想：他绝对不会发现的。  
刚把床单整理好，门铃就响了。白羽瞳进来之后，两人一时有些无话可说。  
“还以为你在国外不回来了。”白羽瞳把带来的红酒放在桌上。“包sir是想让我们两个增进一下默契，以后在SCI，我们需要搭档出警。”  
展耀点点头。  
“我的东西还在门外，你不想让我住下的话我可以现在就拿走，包sir那边我会跟他说。”  
“不用。”展耀忙说。“包sir也是一番好意……再说了，警员宿舍这么大，我一个人住也有点浪费。”  
白羽瞳点点头，将外头的两个行李箱搬进来。他没带太多生活物品，除了换洗衣物之外，就是基本的洗漱用品。  
“我帮你收拾吧。”展耀有点心虚地打开客卧门。他知道白羽瞳的洁癖，所以事先清理过一遍——虽然这只爱干净的白老鼠肯定还会自己再彻底打扫一遍，不过……展耀是为了确定客卧里没有留下什么不好被白羽瞳看到的东西。  
整理完之后，差不多已经天黑，白羽瞳冲过凉就去厨房准备晚餐。展耀坐在客厅看电影，心里有种荒谬感。  
往后白羽瞳就和他住在同一个屋檐下，除了共享客厅和厨房，还要共享洗手间。  
展耀觉得晕乎乎的。  
而等到吃饭之后，他才发现他的晕乎乎不来自于心理，是确确实实的发晕。  
吃晚饭时候没什么胃口，他一向如此，在国外学习时，过了饭点直接熬到下一顿也有。但是到十点多钟，他从浴室里出来，被外头较凉的空气乍一吹到，不仅起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，还打起了寒颤。  
这个季节，香港没这么冷吧？  
展耀迷迷糊糊地想：一定是气候问题……  
等他走到卧室，换上睡衣，就发现不对了。  
不是气温，是他的体温。呼出的气息滚烫，可他觉着更加寒冷。一定是发烧了，展耀迟钝地回想自己把药箱放在哪里，正要去拿，迎头撞上白羽瞳。  
“你好像不太对啊……喂，展耀？猫？”白羽瞳抓着他的胳膊，另一只手试了试额头。“怎么这么烫？”  
“我没事……”展耀说。“大概是刚回来的原因。”  
展耀身体不算好，毕竟他跟白羽瞳不一样，没有当过兵，这些年一直泡图书馆，也很少健身。香港沿海，本就偏潮湿，他刚回国，又赶上台风降温的尾巴。时差造成的睡眠紊乱导致免疫力降低，再配上忽然的气候变化，很有可能中招。  
白羽瞳显然也想到这点，他露出一个略带责备的眼神，把展耀带回床上。  
“好好躺着，我去拿药箱。”  
“在客厅，电视柜右边的抽屉里。”展耀有气无力地提醒。  
“知道。”  
不一会儿白羽瞳就抱着家用药箱进来，坐在床边给他试体温。  
“三十八度九。”白羽瞳把水银温度计收好，开始查看药品的生产日期。“快点起来穿衣服，我们去医院。”  
“我不去。”展耀不想动，这会儿他觉得浑身无力，关节也有些酸痛。“现在流感高发季，医院肯定都是人。”  
“那你想怎么样？”  
“把退烧药留下，我睡一觉就好了。”  
展耀觉得自己喉咙不痛，头也不痛，就只是普通受寒发烧，好好休息一晚就没事，不用去医院打针。  
白羽瞳拗不过他，却也没把药拿出来。  
“我在这儿看着你吧。”他说。“你睡，等会儿我再给你量体温，要是体温继续升高，不管你说什么，我都要带你去医院。”  
展耀合上眼睛，虚弱地点了点头。  
“让一让，我睡你边上。”  
展耀猛地睁眼。  
白羽瞳睡自己旁边？绝对不行！他心中警铃大作。平常也就罢了，自己发烧时候控制力降低，万一说出什么不该说的，做出什么不该做的……  
“我习惯一个人睡。”展耀说。“真没事儿，你回屋睡吧，反正就在隔壁，我要是觉得不舒服，会叫你的，不是还有手机嘛。”  
白羽瞳审视他一会儿，弯腰拿起旁边的枕头和毯子。  
“行，我睡地上。”他一边铺一边说。“你是一个人睡啊，我没上床，看我干嘛。”  
展耀还想说，一阵头晕袭来，他无力地躺回去。  
“好吧。”他像是跟自己说话。  
白羽瞳关上灯，平躺下来。  
展耀的警员宿舍楼层不算低，潮气侵不到，睡地板也不算凉。至于地上太硬……白羽瞳在军队时候睡过更糟糕的，也就不在意这点儿。  
但是他一时半会儿睡不着。  
展耀跟他生疏了很多——从出国之前就是，他不知道为什么，想来想去，也没有发现自己哪儿做错，只是平常的相处，展耀就跟他越来越远。  
他没有办法，只好选择参军。  
然而等他服役期满回到家里，却只得到展耀出国修习心理学博士的消息。  
童年玩伴，自小一起长大，展耀跟所有人都说了，唯独没有告诉他。  
也许自己是被讨厌了。  
白羽瞳苦笑。他翻个身，面对着床铺。与他不到半米的地方，展耀安睡着。说安睡或许不太恰当，因为发烧的缘故，展耀呼吸有点急促。  
也不知道这只猫在国外是怎么活下来的，还是不会照顾自己。吃饭又挑，还不爱运动……白羽瞳无意识露出笑容。展耀就和小时候一模一样。  
他没有想过，只有在特定的人面前，展耀才会暴露出自己的另一面，就好像小猫咪只会在信任的人面前露出肚皮。  
白羽瞳又翻了一下，眼睛余光瞥到床底下有什么东西在反光。他伸手进去，碰到圆润的塑料质感，摸了摸，是一个收纳盒。  
“把东西放在床底下？哪天忘了找都找不到……”白羽瞳小心拽出来，没吵到已经睡着的展耀。“居然都没扣上？”  
他拿开浅蓝色不透明盖子，借着外面路灯的光线，发现里头居然是情趣用品。  
跳蛋，安全套，还有一根不算小的硅胶按摩棒。  
白羽瞳蹙起眉头。  
他的猫怎么会有这些东西？


End file.
